brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessie
Jessie is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 500 Trophies. Her Super builds a dog-looking turret, Scrappy, with moderate health and damage. It's an excellent support, whether it's attacking, distracting, or defending. Jessie herself has medium health and damage. Her mid-range attacks have high damage potential because they can bounce when they hit an enemy and may hit other nearby enemies. Her first Star Power, Energize, allows her to heal her turret for 800 health by hitting it and her second Star Power, Shocky, allows her turret to shoot mini energy orbs that can bounce up to two targets. Attack: Shock Rifle Jessie's main attack is a medium-range energy orb with moderate damage and projectile speed, and a small radius. When the orb hits an enemy, it bounces toward the next nearest enemy. It can bounce up to 2 times and hit 3 enemies in total before disappearing. Super: Scrappy! When her Super is used, Jessie builds a turret with moderate damage and health. This turret can be thrown anywhere within a short distance from Jessie. The turret is stationary and fires rapidly at enemy Brawlers. Star Powers Energize Jessie's Star Power allows her to hit her turret with her normal attack to heal it for 800 health. The attack will still bounce towards the closest enemy like normal and even can track enemies in bushes! Shocky This allows Jessie's turret shoots energy orbs that can hit multiple enemies. The attack speed, range, and damage of the turret remains the same, but the orb's range after bounce is less than the normal range. Tips *After hitting a target, Jessie's attack will always bounce towards the nearest enemy that hasn't already been hit. This can be used to determine enemy positions, even if they are out of range or in a bush. *In some maps, there are launch pads. If Jessie's Super is charged, placing her turret onto the pad will launch it across the map to attack enemies. This lets Jessie safely stay out of the way while still being able to hurt the opposing team. Be careful, as you should only use this strategy when you have to do quick damage or create a distraction. *The bounce mechanic of Jessie's attack can quickly cripple entire teams. Lock down choke-points or linear sections of the map to punish grouped up enemies by dealing considerable damage to them and rapidly charging your Super. *Jessie's turret can do considerable damage if ignored, making it an excellent way to distract enemy Brawlers if they attempt to destroy it. *Jessie's turret deals small but noticeable damage that racks up quickly. Unfortunately, it can be easily avoided by running perpendicular along its attack direction. Prevent enemies from dodging effectively by placing the turret in a place where it can cover a linear area. *While in a bush, Jessie's turret will be invisible to enemies unless they are also in the bush and right next to it. However, just like a player, the turret will become visible while attacking or taking damage. *Due to the mechanism of their attacks, Mortis and Frank in particular struggle to destroy Jessie's turrets, and may take a lot of damage in the process. Mortis cannot hit the turret unless he is touching it, and the rapid fire of the turret can do substantial damage while Frank pauses before he launches each attack. Accordingly, it can be useful to specifically target Frank or Mortis on the enemy team when placing the turret. *In Heist, Jessie's turret can be placed in front of your safe to help defend against enemies by shielding the safe and by dealing damage. Likewise, it can also be used offensively against the enemy safe. **The Energise Star Power will help the turret survive for longer and extend Jessie's range by bouncing her attacks. Shocky will allow Jessie's turret's attacks to bounce off and potentially hit more enemies. **Be wary of Penny when placing your turret to defend, otherwise she may be able to use the turret to deal much higher damage to your safe! *If you have Jessie's Energize, you can place her turret near an important choke point on the map and keep shooting at the turret to heal it while enemies are near it. This will continuously heal her turret while it deals damage, and your regular attacks can also deal damage to the enemies too. *Jessie can charge her Super very quickly. 6 hits (or 2 perfect shots) are enough to charge her Super without any pre-existing charge. *Turret placement is one of the most important skills with Jessie. When facing short ranged brawlers, you should place it out in the open so that they are forced to take attacks from it as they attempt to destroy it. When facing long ranged brawlers, you should place it next to their walls, but on your team's side of the wall so they have to walk around the wall to attack it and take damage. When facing throwers, you can throw it over the wall that they hide behind to do some damage to them. Voice Lines History *20/6/17: **The health decay mechanic was removed from the turret spawned by Jessie's Super. *27/6/17: **Jessie's base attack damage was decreased from 160 to 140. *11/8/17: **Jessie's Super changed to charge 12.5% slower. *16/8/17: **Jessie's main attack damage was increased to 160 (from 140). **Her Super's rate of fire improved to 0.25s (from 0.35s). **The turret's bullet speed increased by 33%. *4/9/17: **Scrappy's rate of fire was decreased (from 0.25s to 0.30s per shot). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Jessie's main attack's damage was increased to 720 (from 640). *16/1/18: **Jessie's health was increased to 3200 (from 2800) **Her Star Power healing was increased to 800 (from 600). *21/3/18: **Jessie's main attack projectile size was increased. *9/4/18: **Jessie's main attack damage was increased to 780 (from 720). *21/5/18: **Jessie's and Scrappy's models were changed. *19/6/18: **Summer and Dragon Knight Jessie skins were released. *31/8/18: **Jessie's main attack damage was increased to 820 (from 780). *5/12/18: **Jessie's reload speed was decreased to 1.8s (from 2s). *29/1/19: **Jessie's projectile texture (energy orb) was given a retextured. *7/8/19: **Jessie's Star Power Shocky was added. *18/9/19: **Summer Jessie's projectile was changed that she now shoots water balls instead energy orbs. *9/10/19: **Jessie's main attack damage was increased to 840 (from 820). **Scrappy's damage was increased to 260 (from 240). *23/10/19: **Dragon Knight Jessie's projectile was retextured, and the Shadow Knight Jessie skin was added. *5/12/19: **Jessie's main attack projectile speed was increased by 10%. **Scrappy's health was increased to 3000 (from 2800). Skins ru:Джесси